Anakin Skywalker(The Divergence)
Anakin Skywalker, also known as Darth Vader, is a legendary Force-sensitive human male who once served as a Jedi Knight of the Galactic Republic before fully converting to the Dark Side and establishing the Galactic Empire over which he reigned for two decades as the undisputed Sith Emperor before eventually abdicating in favor of his youngest son, Damian Skywalker, the most recent incarnation of an ancient evil entity who had previously lived as his own father's Jedi Padawan during the Clone Wars, during which time the two youths would form an unbreakable bond of brotherhood that allowed the 'younger' male to influence the older and manipulate him into embracing his darker aspects, until they were drawn to the planet Mortis alongside Anakin's master Obi-Wan, alongside whom they engaged in a vicious gang rape of the mystical Daughter before the youngest of the trio killed the Son and claimed his power, unlocking his memories and finally realizing his true nature, at which point the youth learned of a hidden Sith Empire in the Unknown Regions that had traveled to the time before the Rise of the Empire from the future at the command of Damian's previous persona, which he reclaimed upon assuming command over the secret empire and embarking on a conquest of the galaxy that led to his 'death' and eventual rebirth as his master's youngest son. After his padawan's apparent demise, Anakin took control of the empire and declared himself Emperor Skywalker before appointing Obi-Wan as Supreme Commander of the Imperial Military. It was around this time that he used his powers to resurrect his deceased mother Shmi, whom he then seduced, eventually fathering his padawan’s reincarnation, who he named Damian Skywalker, known to prophecy as the Son of Sons. Appearance & Personality Exceptionally tall and muscular, Anakin Skywalker is the epitome of masculinity. He stands well over six feet in height and maintains a lean, yet incredibly muscular build marred with the scars of past battles, the most notable of which strikes down the side of his right eye, matching that of the one his son later gained as a young man. He has illustrious shoulder length blondish brown hair and deep blue eyes. Like his sons, Anakin is extremely 'well-endowed' and skilled in the art of lovemaking. As a young man he kept his hair cut short and styled in a Padawan braid before attaining the rank of Knight and letting it grow past his ears, but continued to remain clean shaven at all times until his ascension as Emperor, where he grew a neatly styled brown beard that makes him appear more experienced yet still youthful. As a young Jedi, Anakin's right arm was severed in battle by Count Dooku, but later regenerated his missing limb upon realizing his true power. As a child, Anakin was a caring and compassionate boy, but possessed an underlying darkness that would remain dormant until his teen years. As he grew into a young man, Anakin's darker impulses would begin to show themselves, first as an uncontrollable temper, homicidal urges, sadistic tendencies, and eventually as sexual deviancy. The older he got, the angrier he got, as well as the hornier. He would often secretly rape his female enemies and seduce just about any woman he found attractive, even fellow Jedi such as esteemed master Aayla Secura. He took great pride in his domination of women, a trait he unknowingly shared with his seemingly traditional master Obi-Wan, who was also an unrepentant womanizer and serial rapist. When Obi-Wan discovered his apprentice's dark appetite, the two embarked on a lustful conquest of domination that would bring all the women of the Jedi under their control. Anakin's malevolence would continue to increase and reach new heights upon taking Damian as his first and favorite apprentice, quickly realizing that the younger male possessed an even more sinister desire to totally enslave women that shocked both himself and his master. Damian's presence encouraged Anakin to finally embrace his inner darkness, and together, both he, his apprentice, and his master 'conquered' innumerable females of all species. He would quickly come to see Damian as a younger brother, and was devastated at his apparent death, but his grief was brief as he realized that Damian would soon be reborn as his youngest son. As Darth Vader, any benevolence that Anakin once possessed was completely extinguished and in its place flourished a hungry beast driven solely by a hunger for power. As Vader, the Dark Lord was completely and utterly without mercy, killing his subordinates for failing without a second thought, and even laughed at the prospect of building an entire fleet of Death Stars, which he eventually did. He even grew excited when he thought about bedding and impregnating his own mother, and encouraged his sons to engage in a sexual relationship with their own sister, Leia. Despite his ruthless persona and uncaring attitude, Vader did in fact feel love, once for his first wife Padme, before 'outgrowing' her, later for his mother, his master Obi-Wan, and finally for his former Padawan Damian, a love that only grew stronger when the younger male was reborn as Anakin's youngest son and heir. Damian is perhaps the only person who Vader would sacrifice himself for, as he totally and completely devoted to his youngest child. Category:Imperials